Instead of Reality
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Untuk apa Sasuke memilih kenyataan yang pahit bila Hinata selalu ada di sampingnya?/"Hidup adalah anugerah, kenapa kau berbalik membencinya?"/Satu pernyataan atas janji yang pernah diceritakan membuat Hinata tersenyum/"Oh, sayang, tentu saja aku akan membawamu"/SasuHina/For SasuHinaDays Love 2015/Fantasy/full warn inside/RnR?


"Kau disini lagi."

Lelaki berambut raven itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sekilas samar, namun detik berikutnya mata obsidian miliknya dapat melihat secara jelas objek di depannya.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru keunguan yang selalu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Tak suka dengan kehidupanmu, eh?" tanya perempuan itu setengah sarkastik.

Dengan sepatu berhak dengan tali yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, perempuan itu melangkah mendekati sosoknya yang masih terdiam. Langkah kakinya yang pasti terdengar jelas oleh telinga lelaki itu.

Bibir tipis lelaki itu tertarik ke atas sedikit. Ditunjukkannya senyum kecil yang menjadi khasnya. Detik berikutnya kakinya telah membawanya mendekati sang perempuan yang masih betah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jari-jari yang lentik itu terulur, berharap lelaki itu mau menyambutnya. Dugaannya tak meleset. Dengan segera, lelaki itu meraih tangannya dan menautkan jari mereka erat-erat, seolah tak mau melepasnya.

"Aku lelah..."

Senyum perempuan itu semakin melebar saat ia ditarik masuk ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

"...Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto** **© M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(s): AU sett, Fantasy, Hinata is very OOC (to support this story), misstypo(s) **

**For** **SasuHina** **Days Love 2015**

 **Prompt: Myth**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Instead of Reality**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, seolah enggan untuk melepaskan. Karena kehangatan yang dirasakan akan berubah menjadi dingin yang hampa bila jari mereka terpisah. Sudah cukup tempat ini saja yang membuat salah satu dari mereka merasakan kehampaan tanpa kehadiran sosok lelaki yang disukainya itu.

Rambut panjang sepunggung itu akan bergoyang seiring dengan gerakannya yang lembut. Matanya seputih mutiara. Bersih, tanpa cela, dan memancarkan kecantikan alami dari wajahnya yang membingkai apik matanya. _Dress_ ungu violet di atas lutut membungkus tubuhnya dengan pas dan membuatnya tampak semakin anggun.

"Kau lelah?" suara yang lembut itu mengudara. Membuat lelaki berambut raven itu menoleh sedetik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan mengangguk.

"Aku benci hidupku." Jawabnya pendek.

Perempuan itu tergelak kecil. Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan yang masih menggenggam tangannya sejak tadi dengan lembut. "Sasuke, hidup itu anugerah, kenapa kau berbalik membencinya?" ia menoleh pada Sasuke lalu tersenyum. "Banyak yang ingin melanjutkan hidup di saat mereka sudah sekarat. Tapi kau?"

"Mereka tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Sahutnya dingin. Untuk sedetik genggamannya di tangan Hinata menguat, namun sejurus kemudian mengendur kembali.

Ah, tak ada gunanya merasa emosi saat ia berada di antara ketenangan seperti ini. Kehidupannya ada di bawah sana, Sasuke tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Di ruang tanpa batas berwarna putih ini ia selalu mendapat kedamaian. Apalagi dengan Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada disana.

"Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai istri yang mencintaimu?"

Sasuke menoleh lalu mendengus kesal.

Hinata masih tersenyum ke arahnya meski Sasuke tahu ia tengah menahan tawa dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Karin terhadapku."

Kali ini Hinata tertawa lembut. Tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman Sasuke terangkat. Tiupan kecil dari bibirnya ke udara lalu kepulan asap putih terlihat berputar di sekitar tangannya sebelum berubah bentuk menjadi seperti sebuah layar televisi yang besar di hadapan mereka.

Layaknya televisi pada umumnya, awalnya layar itu hanya buram. Namun tak lama, munculah gambar seorang lelaki dengan rambut biru gelap yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Alat bantu kehidupan terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat, kedua mata itu telah tertutup entah sejak beberapa hari sejak dinyatakan koma.

Leukimia. Stadium akhir.

"Dimana istrimu, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata melihat tidak ada seorangpun di dalam ruangan itu selain si pasien sendiri.

Nada yang terdengar seperti menyindir membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tanpa perlu bicarapun, lelaki itu tahu persis Hinata mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi di kehidupannya saat ia sedang koma di kehidupan nyata.

Hinata tertawa tanpa suara. Ia menyentuh layar lalu menggesernya hingga berganti dengan gambar lain. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti café, seorang perempuan berambut merah dan kacamata hitam tampak sedang menangis di pelukan seorang lelaki berambut putih kebiruan.

"Istri dan teman dekatmu diam-diam saling mencintai 'kan?" ucap Hinata lagi.

Sasuke tak menoleh, mata hitamnya menelusuri wajah cantik yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun itu. Meski tertutup air mata, mata itu memancarkan kehangatan dan cinta pada lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sementara sahabat yang sangat dekat dengannya—namanya Suigetsu—juga memancarkan rasa yang sama dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dipendam pada Karin bahkan saat ia sudah menyandang titel Uchiha di belakang namanya.

Kenyataan yang tak manis. Namun selalu berusaha diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Ia punya segalanya. Harta, kedudukan, dan status yang tinggi. Semua hal itu membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa apa yang menjadi miliknya akan selalu berada di tangannya. Ia yakin Karin akan tetap di sisinya meski tahu teman dekatnya tengah mencintai istrinya itu.

Tapi Sasuke lupa, cinta sesungguhnya tidak memandang apapun selain ketulusan orang yang dicintai itu sendiri.

"Mereka melakukannya selama ini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarat emosi. "Diam-diam di belakangku, mereka terus berhubungan."

Hinata menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Mengusapnya pelan. Lelaki itu emosi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas lututnya. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Tenanglah."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Kukira ia sahabatku." Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya. Emosinya perlahan turun. "Tapi dia menusukku dari belakang."

"Kau tidak bisa melarang seseorang memiliki perasaan, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menerawang jauh . Karin tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Mereka menikah atas perjodohan orangtua masing-masing demi kepentingan perusahaan. Atas dasar hubungan itu Sasuke perlahan mampu menerima Karin dan mulai mencintai perempuan itu. Meski Karin tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tidak suka orang lain menyukai apa yang jadi milikku." kali ini Sasuke mendesis.

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu orangtua Karin menyuruh anak mereka menikah denganmu agar mendapat keuntungan besar dari perusahaan keluargamu kan?"

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Ia tahu itu. Tapi itu bukan jadi masalah. Karin adalah sosok perempuan yang bisa mengontrol dirinya selain ibunya sendiri. Ia benar-benar mencintainya.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Kau ingin melepaskan semuanya?"

Sasuke perlahan menoleh. Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kelembutan yang mampu meluluhkan emosi di hatinya.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau pernah bilang," Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Kau bisa melepaskan semua kesakitanku di dunia."

Senyum itu masih betah terukir di bibir Hinata. "Tentu saja."

Tuntutan menjadi pewaris perusahaan tunggal setelah kematian kakaknya, keinginan ayah Sasuke yang keras untuk menjadi sempurna dalam segala hal, cinta istrinya yang tidak pernah ada sejak awal, belum lagi penyakit yang menggerogoti dirinya sejak dua ttahun silam.

Hinata tahu Sasuke lelah. Perempuan itu tahu semua penderitaan Sasuke. Tanpa perlu pemuda itu ceritakan saat mereka pertama bertemu—saat Sasuke pertama kali koma karena penyakitnya. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengetahui semua latar belakang lelaki itu.

"Bawa aku." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penuh keseriusan. "Kau bilang, aku tidak akan merasakan semua sakit itu bila ikut denganmu."

"Pasti. Kau akan merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan bila ikut denganku," Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke dan menarik wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. "Dan aku akan menemanimu selamanya. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kau yang memintanya. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya di tengah jalan"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yaki—"

Sasuke mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri. Perempuan itu terbelalak kaget. Sasuke menahan belakang kepala Hinata dan mengecup bibir perempuan itu berulang kali. Manis. Memabukkan.

"Bawa aku, Hinata." Sasuke menyentuhkan kening mereka setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya menahan sisi kepala Hinata. Matanya terpejam. "Bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tahu siapa kau. Bawa aku sekarang juga."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget selama sedetik. Namun ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, _sayang_ , tentu saja aku akan membawamu." Hinata menggengam tangan Sasuke. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu."

Tangan Hinata terangkat lalu menutup kedua mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Lelaki itu lalu jatuh ke atas pangkuannya. Tertidur seperti anak kecil.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dapat melihat dengan jelas dua orang yang berdiri di masing-masing sisi ranjangnya.

Ah, dunia nyata lagi.

Karin dan Suigetsu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Mata perempuan itu sedikit membengkak, mungkin karena telah menangis selama berjam-jam. Sementara Suigetsu menggenggam lemah lengannya.

"Sasuke." Bisik Suigetsu. "Maaf."

Sasuke tahu arti permintaan maaf itu. Ia yakin lelaki itu merasa sangat bersalah karena terus membohonginya. Melihatnya terbaring lemah seperti sekarang membuat lelaki itu sadar bahwa umur Sasuke bisa jadi tidak lama lagi. Sedikit banyak, Suigetsu telah menolongnya saat masa-masa sulit perusahaan yang pernah dialaminya.

Karin mengelus rambutnya lalu mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Bisik Karin yang hanya bisa didengar oleh lelaki itu sendiri.

Bola mata hitam legam itu menatap keduanya bergantian. Senyum tipis di bibirnya terhalangi oleh alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ekspresi dua orang yang pernah berharga bagi hidupnya ini tulus atau tidak. Sekedar akting atau bukan. Tapi, kata-kata yang ia ingin dengar sejak dulu sudah mereka ucapkan.

Kini Sasuke bisa mengucapkan salam terakhirnya dengan tenang.

"Kalian." Bisik Sasuke menggengam tangan Suigetsu dan Karin secara bersamaan. "Berbahagialah."

 _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP-_

.

.

.

"Sudah?"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Kalau biasanya ia berada di suatu ruangan tanpa batas yang berwarna putih, kali ini berbeda. Saat ini dirinya tengah berdiri di tengah ladang bunga dandelion dan di bawah langit biru. Tak jauh darinya Hinata berdiri dengan senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

"Kau sudah selesai?" suara lembut itu mengudara.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan berjalan mendekati perempuan itu. Setelah cukup dekat, tangannya merengkuh sosok Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat perempuan itu sempat terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku pernah dengar dongeng yang bercerita bahwa setiap manusia memiliki dewi kematiannya masing-masing. Seorang dewi yang akan terus menemani mereka setelah kehidupan berakhir." Hinata masih terdiam saat Sasuke berbisik lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu nyata."

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Ia tahu sebenarnya Sasuke telah mengetahui fakta itu sejak lama meski ia tidak memberitahunya. Tugasnya hanya menemani Sasuke di antara hidup dan matinya sebelum membujuknya untuk lebih memilih kehidupan yang lebih abadi.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu mencium Hinata sekali. "Aku senang kau adalah dewi yang kumiliki."

Hinata tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Jadi, ada apa setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menautkan jarinya ke jari Hinata.

"Ketenangan, kedamaian, keindahan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan di dunia." Hinata menggenggam lebih erat kedua tangan Sasuke. "Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Selama bersamamu."

Dua sayap putih keluar dari punggung Hinata. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya perlahan melayang saat Hinata menarik tangannya. Melayang ke langit yang tanpa batas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Yeayyyy~~! Ga nyangka lo sebenernya bisa ikutan SHDL lagi hahahaha. Tbh, fic ini kutemuin di sudut file yang berdebu(?) dengan filename 'for SHDL 2012' jadi sebenernya fic ini harusnya ikutan SHDL dari 3 tahun lalu tapi tiba-tiba idenya bumpet di tengah makanya batal :p #dor Alhamdulillah yah bisa diikutin SHDL yang sekarang hehe~ XDD

Sebelumnya, maaf ya kalo Hinata super duper OOC disini. Kalo yang kenal aku, pasti tahu alasannya kenapa aku gak bisa bikin dia IC :) tapi emang susah juga kalo dia IC disini, soalnya kan perannya dewi kematian jadi harus ada sisi sadisnya gimana gitu(?) #plak yah bolehlah bayangin Hinata ini setengah versi RTN "^^)v dan MAAF JUGA KALO CERITANYA ANEH GINI HUHUHUHU- #lapingus ini otak emang hobi ngekhayal tapi kadang hasil jadinya suka ga jelas gini, maaf juga panitia kalo ternyata salah _prompt n_ ya (tolong beritahu nanti kalo emang salah)

Oh, aku cuma bisa nge-pair Hinata ini sama Sasuke aja. Jadi, aku hanya bisa masukin dia jadi tokoh utama kalo main pairingnya emang (spesial nih) SasuHina aja ehehe~ sekali lagi maaf dan mohon pengertiannya~ insyaAllah kalo ada ide lagi untuk ke depannya masih bisa nulis SasuHina lagi karena buatku mereka tetep pasangan yang manis :3

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca ya! tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review, please?

Lots Of Love

Aika

xxx


End file.
